You May Be Gone but You Still Live in my Heart
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Takes place in Ally's P.O.V. only. Austin is gone, but Ally feels as if she is there. Now, she is replaying all the memories in her head... Bad summary but good one-shot


**I do not own Austin and Ally, nor any of the songs used in this one-shot. The only thing I own is my imagination.**

His voice won't stop ringing in my head. He's telling me what's wrong and what's right. Telling me that things will get better... eventually. How did it happen so fast?  
How did he leave from my sight like a flash of lightning? I need to let him go. It's hard, but I need to. He told me that I shouldn't fall for him. But how come I did?  
How come I betrayed him? I told him - no scratch that I PROMISED - that I would never fall in love with him. But I did, and now... he's gone. Gone, gone, gone.  
The only memory I have left of him is his voice, but even that is fading. All I know is that he's somewhere in the world, but not by my side. Nowhere near me. I still remember  
the words he sang to me. The song we never finished...

"I used to think that I was better alone,  
Why did I ever wanna let you go?  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,  
The words you whispered I will always believe..."

I forgot those words, I forgot everything... about him. Someone else came into my life, and I fell in love with them. We went out for a couple of weeks until I found out he was  
cheating on me. I came back to... him. But when I did, I found out he was gone... all that was left was a note.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"

I realized what I had done. I had made a huge mistake. Why had I been so stupid? Why couldn't I see that he was the one that was there for me, every second of my life.  
But now, he isn't there for me every second of my life. Now he isn't here for me at all. I remember coming in the room hearing him sing a song I've never head before. A song  
he had wrote... on his own.

"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker"

Even if he didn't tell me, I knew that he was singing that song about me. He always said he was done, but then he'd come back. I knew he wanted to be away from me. I knew he  
wanted nothing to do with me, even if he never told me that in front of my face... I started to play the last song we had wrote together in my mind, before he left...

"I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you, you

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

That's why I love you  
That's why I love you"

And then... he was gone. But he never left I guess you could say. He made his home in my heart.

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Song's used...**

**Rock me by One Direction**

**Someone Like you by Adele**

**Troublemaker by Olly Murs**

**And I Love you by Avril Lavigne**


End file.
